The Rebel that Never Jacked Out
by Kuzcopia
Summary: This story goes on in a postrevolutions and war driven Matrix where it's programs vs Rebels and Machines. Tom is a plugged in human who must believe and do his best to solve the mistery behind the Matrix War and help put an end to it.
1. Chapter 1: Life Changing Experience

_Alright, I start off with a little sniff of an intro. Basic plot where I'll develop the complex plot, the chosen one (of course) and scenery. Hope you like this little project of mine, because I do. (the whole thing.) Thanks for reading, see you downstairs._

-/- -/- -/-

1 year has passed since Neo defeated Smith, since Trinity died, since the peace among humans and machines has been achieved and the matrix is now… an absolute chaos!

After peace, it was known that The Matrix couldn't survive; the humans wouldn't allow it, so, they and the machines started working together so that they could find a way to clear the skies and shut down the matrix for good. It was all well until the day the matrix heard about it…that was the day hell came to the Matrix. All the programs not necessary to maintain the welfare of the matrix went rogue and started killing all the people, everyone they could. Immediately, the humans sent out everyone they could to protect all the humans ill pluged still plugged.

The only thing the human rebels didn't understand is why all the humans were, at all times unaware of the situation, even when fights and battles were everywhere, rebels against programs.

3 months after it began, the machines discovered and informed the humans that there were 5 humans still plugged that wouldn't forget about what was going on; that they would be the best and only help that the machines could provide, as sending agents was even worse because they all went rogue for some reason they wouldn't comment on, and that the programs were also searching for them.

Anyways, the humans had absolutely nothing to lose and so they began searching for the five chosen. A soldier that was found dead, a thief that was found dead, an old Chinese man… also dead, a bold police man, that was also found dead but, the last one, the least needed one, accordingly to the machines, was found alive….

Tom, a young man in the age of 17, was a calm guy, not much of a fighter, although he learns Tai Chi and does Chi Kung; 1m78 of height, between slim and fat, a really wiz-kid when it came to computers, a cracker on his spare time, a hacker for life.

It is March, day 10, midnight and Tom is trying to sleep. He is thinking of how normal his life is, how he would love to have an exciting life where he really meant something to someone and made a change; Suddenly, as all things unexpected are, he hears various gunshots that make him cover his face with his blankets and sheets, then the gunshots begin shooting through his window as it shatters completely; a man apparently crashes through it and falls on his floor, right next to his bed; the stranger starts talking:

- Damn it! I gotta jack out… now! – He starts running like a mad man, like a terrified man, he shouts every time he gets to an opening:

- No way! Closed! C'mon…c'mon… damn! – Then he gets back to Tom's room and shouts to himself:

- This is unbelievable. I'm completely surrounded. What the hell are all this programs doing here any way? – The man starts breathing rapidly, nervous, opposite to Tom who was breathing slowly so not to be noticed. He then gives a deep breath and says calmly:

- Can't do anything… I guess it's time… - Tom hears a weapon reloading. – for me to live! – Tom hears a gunshot and more of the window breaking, hears some more shots, his bedroom door closing. Tom is now terrified, crying and with the brain trying to process all that new information, still not moving or breathing normally; he hears a few shots, then he hears the bedroom door opening, the man screaming "Agent!" a shot, then silence until conversation between the man and most probably the Agent begins:

Urg…. – Complains the man. – wha…what are you doing here?

Tom hears a normal voice, and is surprised by that fact, since he expected something monstrous:

Annihilating the last threat…and an inconvenient.

The man struggles to speak clearly:

La…last threat? The… the last chosen?

The Agent answer with a certain satisfaction:

- Yes! And the inconvenient one is you.

The man struggles to speak some more:

- You… you won't win, it's inevitable… we will win.

The Agent gets serious:

- No you won't! This one was your last hope of winning, he is listening to this conversation, every word we say; but as he is idiotic, he won't move, that is what you are meant for: not moving, not existing, or at least try as hard too. You are nothing but a stupid, disorganized, contradicting auto destructive race. You… - The Agent is interrupted by the man who laughs loudly, then replying with a smirk:

- The machines don't seem to think so!

Another voice says:

That's why everyone has gone rogue idiot! Because something has gone wrong with the machines and they need to acknowledge that problem and fix it.

The man laughs louder than before and argues with a remorseful voice:

- Oh, I see the problem now; someone's been messing with your mind, well, programming. Pity I can't report back… - The man changes to an encouraged and hopeful voice and says: - You say we will die! You say we will lose! Well… we'll just have to see about that won't we? – Then screams: - RUN!

-/- -/- -/-

_THANKS FOR READING! Now review please. Tell me if you like it or didn't and, if you want to "bonus" me, tell me why._

_I will be updating pending on reviews though Im starting off with two chapters, I'm not much for cliff hangers so if you aren't either, just read the next one. Thanks again, be seeing you._

_Kuzco_


	2. Chapter 2: The Choice is Made, Run!

_Alright, second chapter. If you didn't review the first one that's alright, you canreview this one ;). I hope you like what you read, thanks for reading, have fun and...see ya downstairs. _

-/- -/- -/-

Tom doesn't even hesitate; he uncovers himself and sees the man firing one Ingram while he jumps out the window and shouts "Believe!", then he disappears from Tom's sight.

Tom hadn't any doubts. He wanted this to happen. He wanted something incredible to happen. He's already running; he knows that he's on the second floor but still doesn't stop; he's willing to try and he is capable of believing. He jumps through his window and while he's falling he thinks:

- Crash and roll! Crash and roll! – He falls on the floor, and immediately rolls, finishing by standing up and seeing the man giving him a gun whilst adding:

- Here! – The man starts to run as fast as he can with the order: - Follow me and don't ever stop running.

Tom does what he says; he just jumped from a two floored high window so it was not now that he would give up. They advance a few meters before Tom looks back to see the Agent already on the ground, taking the fall, with two programs right behind him.

Tom thinks about what to do, deciding to quickly stop, turn around and shoot against the Agent which in turn bends over, dodging the bullet; Tom opens his eyes widely in surprise before returning to his running. His fellow runner shouts at him:

- Good shot! Right in the head, but don't shoot at the Agents, they always dodge the bullets; shoot at everyone else, but never lose speed… - He throws away the Ingram, takes from his jacket two desert eagles of 9mm, shouts:

- Like this! – He jumps forward, but while in the air, he does a one hundred and eighty degrees turn and fires two shots, falling down afterwards and continuing his running.

Tom looks back at the sound of the shots, and sees one of the programs flipping backwards due to the bullet in the head; at the same time, the Agent stops moving, stretches his arm to hit the other program on the neck also making it flip backwards thus missing the shot. Tom then sees the program standing up and starting to shout at the Agent, they start fighting.

- Hey! They started fighting! – Shouts Tom confused.

The man looks and shouts:

- Good, we will lose them now, turn here!

They turn and enter a street between two buildings, then climb a ladder and enter a room with a phone. Only now can Tom really observe the man; he was wearing Black pants, black tucked-in tight long sleeve shirt, black shoes with black socks, and a black jacket, although with blood spreading through his arm which ruined the black outfit; the man looked thirty years old, thin but muscular, full of bruises and cuts.

Tom stares at the blood and when the man notices, he begins a conversation, although with a very tired voice:

- Hey! Tom, right?

Tom opens his eyes in surprise and answers:

- Yeah!

- Tom, I don't have time to explain anything, this guys can smell blood… – Says the Man with a sarcastic voice and then continues with a serious though hurried voice:

- I have to go and treat my self. Afterwards I'll bring my whole crew and explain things to you: your existence, the meaning you've always been searching for, why there isn't much difference between your dream and the reality, the truth to surmise. Don't go anywhere, I'll report everything I know to my messenger, treat my self and my crew and… - He takes his cellular, which had been ringing. - Return with it to help you, speak to you and aid you. Just sit tight and don't worry…much. – He finishes with a forced smile on his face. Finally he answers the phone with a troubled voice:

- Quickly! I've got important information for the messenger!

He turns off the cellular and turns to the normal telephone which lies on a table which was the only human sign on that room by the way, it was all empty. The phone rings and the man quickly picks it up and before putting it next to his hear, says to Tom:

- Remember, don't go anywhere! The name's Nepri by the way… do not go anywhere!

Suddenly, he just disappears in thin air, after transformed into data.

Tom was now absolutely petrified. Something was happening; something terrible and he could feel it. He had so many doubts, so many questions, but no one to ask.

He always wanted to be special, he always wanted to be a part of something incredible and important; but now, he wasn't so sure although he knew he hadn't any other choice but to wait and to listen.

And so he did; he waits, and as he was very sleepy, he lies down and…sleeps. As hard as it proved to be, his eyes eventually close and he falls asleep.

-/- -/- -/-

_THANKS FOR READING! Hope you liked it andplease review, I feed on them._

_Alright, second chapter is over. I'll only be updating if people show some interest: so if you read, again, please review hehe. The next chapter will finally disclosure the complex plot and get things interesting. Lotta fightin', talkin', fightin' and more plottin' coming our way as Tom makes his way as a rebel in this hellish world the Matrix has become._

_Kuzco_


End file.
